


Compensated dating

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 不法勾当的克里斯和未成年里昂的故事。R18,拳交，微量粗口，暴力





	Compensated dating

**Author's Note:**

> 不法勾当的克里斯和未成年里昂的故事。
> 
> R18,拳交，微量粗口，暴力

一般高中生活应该是非常丰富多彩，而那个叫里昂的男孩却只有黑暗，他靠着自己打工的钱来交学费虽然他的父母会给他另外一些钱，但家境环境让他和正常的孩子们合不来。

父亲在他初中的时候就出轨，被知道出轨的事情后会家暴母亲。里昂也难逃被打的选择，后来母亲为了里昂可以好好读书选择了和父亲离婚，但母亲之后也因为酗酒开始对里昂不闻不问。里昂在学校的事情她也不会关心，任由里昂在学校被同学或者学长们嘲讽。

“嘿，肯尼迪，今天把教室打扫干净再走。不然明天你只能吃拳头了。”一个黑发的男生把扫把扔到里昂身上，里昂呆滞了一下拿起扫把便开始打扫卫生，等他打扫完早已经是很晚，他拿着书包走出学校天几乎完全黑了下来。里昂走过一条巷子时他突然感觉身后有人跟着他。

“不会吧…难道把我当成有钱人了…我可没有钱…”

里昂有些害怕的加快脚步在走到一条转弯巷的时候，他看到前面还有几个男人，他们似乎看到了里昂笑着向他走过去“请别打劫我…我还是个学生…”其中一个男人噗嗤笑出声他抬起里昂的下巴让他看着自己“没关系美人，你可以用身体来满足我们…你说呢？”

里昂还没反应过来是什么意思，就被他们抓了起来带到了一旁的仓库，一个男人急匆匆的将自己的裤子脱下拿着立起来的阴茎抵在里昂的嘴上“所以先来帮我口一下怎么样？如果你不会我不介意教教你。”

里昂别过脑袋却被另一个男人按住了脑袋，男人用手捏住他的鼻子让他不得不张开嘴呼吸，就在里昂张开嘴时那根阴茎就插进了他的嘴里，前液的味道和男人的味道让他感到恶心。

里昂干呕了几下却被按住了脑袋，身前的男人挺动着腰在里昂的嘴里抽插着，像是在做爱一样，直到男人发出了低吼声将精液射在了他的嘴里，强烈的腥味让里昂连着之前吃下去的食物一起吐了出来。

“看起来是个处男，但是我想他会感谢我们的不是吗？”那个男人撸动着自己的阴茎让他再次精神起来，里昂的裤子被扯下他被两个人按住强迫看着自己的后面吞下之前那个男人的阴茎。

“住手啊啊…哈啊…唔…”从没被插过的里昂哭喊了出来，他感觉自己的后面想要被捅穿一样，他的小腹因为那根阴茎的缘故而鼓了起来，另外两个男人也没闲住他们一人让里昂帮自己撸管另一个强迫里昂帮自己口。

不知道持续了多久男人们都发泄好了，他们扔下了一叠钱和几张名片给了里昂“你要知道现在还像你那么乖的宠物已经不少了，为什么不试着用身体来养自己呢？考虑好了就打上面的电话，我们会来找你让你开始新的生活。”

里昂的肚子里被填满了精液，他吃力的爬起来就感觉到精液顺着入口流淌了出来，他捂着肚子甚至感觉刚刚的那种事情能让他感到开心，况且还可以给他带来金钱。  
他穿上衣服拿着书包将钱塞进口袋里，他的人生因为这件事而改变了。

自那件事过去不知道多久后，里昂几乎每天都会被各种各样的男人找。哪怕是学校里的一些人也会来找里昂“肯尼迪，和我来下厕所。”比里昂高一届的学长叫住里昂，他在厕所里等着里昂的到来，里昂的确很快就跟去了厕所。他带着那个学长走到最后一间厕所隔间里就蹲下身帮那男人口。

“看起来学校里的传闻是真的，你的嘴比那些女人的嘴棒多了，我是你口交的第几个，别告诉我数不清了？”里昂将那根阴茎抵在喉咙口快速的吞吐着随后吐出看着他“我还真不知道，不过你讨厌我居然还会让我给你口交？你难道不会觉得恶心吗？”里昂成功的挑起了那个男人的火气，他把里昂的裤子脱下直接插进了他的后穴剧烈的抽插着。

“你他妈给我闭嘴！你这个比婊子还骚的婊子。”里昂咬着嘴唇不愿意发出任何的声音，哪怕他被用力的顶到深处也没有发出半点声音“妈的，你是个哑巴吗？还是说我操你操得还不够？！”  
男人索性从后面把里昂抱起来架在墙壁上，他的每一下都准准的撞在里昂的前列腺上，里昂最后也只是发出细微的呻吟声，男人听不到里昂的叫声和求饶气愤的拔出那根阴茎变得通红的阴茎插进里昂的嘴里射在了里昂的嘴里，他拉上裤子将钱丢在了里昂的面前。

“操！”厕所门重重的被关上，里昂像没事人一样从地上站起来他把自己的衣服整理好拿着钱洗漱了一下便走出厕所，里昂已经完全变成了靠着性交吃饭的人，他看着自己的手机发现有个新的联系人给他发了信息。

“你在哪里放学，我可以来接你然后去旅馆吗？”那个男人用着祥和的语气向里昂发了短信，里昂告诉了他自己的放学时间和学校地址，他经常和不认识的男人去各个地方的宾馆开房间，虽然那些男人上来时语气也都是这样。

但一上床本性便全部露出来，里昂也早已习惯了这样的事情。他放学时在门口等着那个男人，他看着一辆白色的布加迪威龙停在边上，车边上站着一个穿着黑高领毛衣的男人，他的身材看上去很魁梧和之前那些不是很瘦就是很胖的男人们完全不一样。

里昂走过去和他打了招呼，男人笑着搂了一下他的腰“你需要吃点什么吗？我看现在是个吃下午茶的好时间不是吗？”文质彬彬的男人总让里昂觉得这个人一定有更有变态的一面，他告诉男人自己挺想去吃草莓芭菲。

男人让他上车去了宾馆附近的甜品店，他看着里昂点了些自己喜欢吃的只是问了他几个问题，关于里昂的年龄和他做这种事多久了。里昂咽下奶油看着他“十六岁，做了快…半年了…不过基本上什么人都接触过了。先生你是有什么癖好吗？也许我会收钱多一点哦。”

男人笑着在里昂耳边轻声说了几句，里昂的脸瞬间红了起来，他看着男人没想到他会喜欢玩这样的，里昂咽了咽口水用手做了一个五的样子“再加五千？”男人的报价让里昂吓一跳，他本想让男人再给五百就行了谁知道直接给了五千，里昂点点头看着他“那你是不是还要去买东西准备？”

男人摇摇头说已经在宾馆里了，只要里昂上去了就可以了。里昂将嘴里的奶油咽下就跟着男人去了宾馆，宾馆的环境比之前的那些好多了而且还有些空旷的地方可以用来放东西，男人拿着一个箱子给了里昂他让里昂先去洗个澡然后再换上。

里昂乖乖的拿着箱子去洗澡，他洗完看着箱子里的像女仆装一样的衣服咽了咽口水随后换上，他慢慢的走出浴室就看着男人坐在床上等这他“看上去很适合你，不得不说你很适合这个，小可爱。”

男人这样夸着里昂，里昂抬眼看着男人“先生你叫什么名字？”男人走过去亲住他的嘴唇朝他眨眨眼“克里斯，克里斯.雷德菲尔德。”里昂看着克里斯示意他去床上，克里斯笑着躺在床上他有些期待里昂的技术了“你是指如果我要玩的花样多你也会增加收费是吗？”里昂点点头随后他拉开克里斯的裤子看着那粗大的阴茎他变得兴奋起来。

里昂将阴茎含进嘴里吞吐着，而克里斯只是享受着他从床头柜上拿了些润滑油倒在了自己的手上“可能过会的扩张会有些疼？我希望你能接受。”  
里昂抬起头看着克里斯，他有些不解克里斯的意思，克里斯示意他背对自己随后将涂抹上润滑油的手指插进了里昂的入口，冰凉的感觉让里昂咬住嘴唇不敢发出声响，克里斯将手指从两根增加到三根直到最后变成了拳头挤进了里昂的体内。

“不…求你拿出去…哈啊！”里昂从没被塞进过那么大的东西，他疼痛的咬住被子抽泣着。而克里斯慢慢的将手拔出，他亲吻着里昂的肩膀祈求原谅，里昂对他说想稍微缓缓。克里斯答应了便坐在一边等着里昂。

“克里斯…那个夹子…？”里昂看着衣服上的夹子问道，克里斯摇摇头说过会你就知道了。里昂坐在克里斯身上他摸着那根粗大的性器慢慢将其塞进自己的入口，男人亲吻着他的锁骨动着跨开始在里面抽插着“唔嗯…太…太大了…”里昂有些吃不消克里斯的尺寸，他呻吟的声音也变得越来越大。

克里斯突然抽出阴茎沉默了一会，他抱起里昂就像抱个孩子一样固定住了他的手脚压在床上操弄着。他用着衣服两边的夹子夹住了里昂的乳首，里昂最多只尝试过第一次被那些男人操的程度。而眼前的男人却让他感觉到了别人没有用过的东西。

随着男人的幅度越来越大，里昂几乎有些晕厥，他的持久比之前的那些强不知道多少。当里昂接近高潮的时候，男人将阴茎抵在了他的深处随后射了出来。

里昂红着脸神情恍惚的看着他，他最后只记得男人似乎亲了他一下，便睡去了。等他醒来男人已经换上了衣服等着他“钱，我给你一张银行卡你直接用就行了，卡是没有没有密码的。”里昂脱掉衣服换上自己本来的衣服时被克里斯叫住，他对里昂的穿着很不喜欢“现在还在，我带你去买点衣服。”

里昂本想拒绝却被男人直接从床上拉起，他被换上了一套衬衫随后便和男人出了宾馆。克里斯带着里昂在商场的服装店买了点衣服便送他回家“里昂，我明天还能找你吗？不过不是做爱。”里昂有些疑惑，他可没想过和人做爱还能让对方喜欢上自己。他点点头看着克里斯“那就不收钱好了，不过我明天可能还要和别人…”

“别人的推辞掉就行了。你不希望下次和今天一样刺激吧？”里昂脸变红了些，他让男人别再说关于今天的事情，他会照做不和别人做爱。克里斯满足的拉住里昂的衣服亲吻了下他的嘴唇。

“明天见，小家伙。”克里斯满足的舔舔嘴唇看着里昂从自己的车上下去，他有些期待明天里昂会是什么样的表情。里昂顺路到ATM机那看了下卡内的钱，当金额显示出来的时候里昂被吓了一跳，这些金额比他那么久赚来的钱还多。

“那家伙…一定是有性癖的有钱人吧…”里昂将卡拿出走回家，他思考着克里斯为什么会让他别和其他人做爱，或许有洁癖？但又会约自己出去见面，应该不会是喜欢上自己了吧…

里昂思考着，到家时他看了看明天约他的人还是那几个，他有些讨厌那些肥胖的老男人了，比起他们克里斯才真是他愿意接受的类型。里昂躺在床上不一会就睡了过去。

第二天里昂放学时就看到昨天约他的男人堵在了校门口，他看见里昂就过去想把他拉进自己的车里，里昂有些害怕的挣扎着直到他往后撞到了一个人身上，他转过头刚想说抱歉看见男人的脸就闭上了嘴“真是不好意思，他现在和我谈恋爱了，你想对我的恋人做什么？”

克里斯的声音传到里昂耳朵里，他红着脸低下头。肥胖的男人还是不肯松手他问着里昂这是不是真的，里昂看着身旁的克里斯点了点头。胖男人甩开手刚想骂里昂时就被克里斯一脚踢到了垃圾桶边上“亲爱的，去车上等我。”克里斯把车钥匙给了里昂便走向那个男人，他蹲下身让男人看着自己。

“你也不过是个小企业的社长，如果让你的部下或者上司知道你侵犯过一个未成年你会怎么样？”克里斯在他耳边小声的说着，胖男人反问克里斯又是做什么的，克里斯从口袋里拿出一张赌场的名片给男人看“你觉得呢？我可以分分钟让你和你的家人变成穷光蛋。”男人看着名片的名字后害怕的赶忙道歉着，克里斯站起身让他以后不准再来找里昂后回到车上，他看着里昂询问着有没有事。

里昂红着脸问“你为什么要说我是你的恋人…我和你不过是…昨天约炮认识的。”克里斯摸上里昂的脸他笑道“这和是不是刚认识没有关系，只是我想保护你而已，况且我的确挺喜欢你的。”里昂有些害羞的看着他，他转过头希望男人告诉他想带他去哪，克里斯说这是个秘密，去了你才会知道。

路上里昂还是有些害羞的看着窗外，他第一次和男人这样还有些害怕或是害羞，克里斯停下车让里昂看一下周围，里昂看着像城堡一样的酒店他有些不知道是为什么“或许，我该让你在上流社会接触一阵子。”克里斯看着里昂朝他笑笑便下了车。

走进酒店里昂看着富丽堂皇的装饰觉得有些惊讶，他第一次来和这酒店差不多的地方还是小时候母亲和一位叔叔带他来的。克里斯让里昂在楼上的休息室等等，他马上就上来。  
里昂在楼上等着克里斯，他听见克里斯和别人聊了些自己听不懂的话题，他靠在墙上闭上眼睛。

“里昂，为什么不进房间等我？”克里斯谈论好后拍了拍他的肩膀，里昂睁开眼尴尬的说“我还是想和你一起进去，一个人还是有些不习惯。”克里斯笑着搂着他腰走进房间里，他看着里昂询问了些问题“你父母…”

“离婚，我没有人管。”

“那你有考虑过自己想要当什么吗？”

“我想考警校。”里昂没有底气的说着，克里斯笑着安慰道“嘿小家伙，听着你还有机会别放弃好吗？”里昂觉得自己的前途不可能比别人好，他摇摇头看着克里斯“不…你不知道，我父母不会让我…”克里斯抱住里昂，他摸着男孩的头发说“不用为别人活着，你要为自己。其实我以前和你一样，我也是父母离异，我曾经参过军我为了我和我的妹妹能过上更好的生活。”

里昂点点头，他答应了克里斯。当他问克里斯是做什么的时候克里斯尴尬的揉了揉自己的脑袋“我…你可以理解成我是个坏蛋，你如果当警察的话会抓我的那种。”里昂摇摇头说“不，我不会抓我恋人的，先生。”

克里斯笑着抱住里昂，他告诉里昂不必在意别人对自己的看法，只要自己顺存自己的内心就可以了，但是他告诉里昂不允许再和不认识的做爱了，里昂笑嘻嘻的压在克里斯身上在他耳边小声的说。

“当然，我只为我的先生服务。”


End file.
